


between hours and morning

by vannral



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Just a soft moment between Raleigh and Chuck in the hours before dawn, just enjoying this closeness with each other.





	between hours and morning

It’s pitch-black outside.

The wind’s cold, but not exactly _freezing_ yet _-_ not that Chuck will appreciate that, when he has to get up in about four hours to shower, because _this is so much more comfortable and cozy and warm,_ under all those blankets, sprawled against Raleigh’s chest.

Safe, _protected,_ loved.

Raleigh pulls him closer, white-scarred arms wrapped around him firmly, his nose buried into Chuck’s hair. He can feel Raleigh’s steady, strong heartbeat, his _unnatural_ warmth seeps into Chuck’s skin, and he melts into the touch.

It feels so _good._

Chuck thinks he’ll never, _absolutely fuckin’ never,_ get bored of it. _Ever._

     “You awake?” Raleigh’s rough voice grunts near Chuck’s ear and he shifts a calloused hand to Chuck’s stomach.

     “Mmh. Did I wake ya?”

     “Nah, I was already up.”

     “Caught sleep at all, mate?”  

     “Yeah, been awake for...” Raleigh cranes to blink at their digital clock, “...ten minutes.”

     “Huh...that’s pretty good.”

     “Mmh-hmm.”

Raleigh presses a slow kiss on Chuck’s neck, trailing down to his shoulder. Shivering Chuck sighs, tilts his head so his throat is bared. Seeing this, Raleigh makes a faint growl and carefully moves Chuck so that he’s lying on his back, trapped between the mattress and Raleigh.   

     “Oi, what’s this, not interested in going back to sleep, are ya?” Chuck asks, amused and reaches to tug gently Raleigh’s beard. He needs a trim, _Jesus,_ he’s starting to look like a goddamn lumber jack.

     “Sorry”, Raleigh grins; his eyes now crinkling tenderly. In the dim light, streaming from a streetlight below the window, Raleigh’s eyes are very blue, warm. God, Chuck loves this man so _deeply,_ so viscerally it nearly _hurts_ to breathe sometimes _._

     “Pfft, yeah, okay. Right, get on with it then.”

     “You’re so damn romantic, Chuck, I dunno how to handle that, think I’m gonna swoon.”

Chuck’s grin widens, brings out his dimples, blossoming in sight, and Raleigh brings their foreheads together.

     “C’mon, _has been”,_ Chuck whispers, smiling against Raleigh’ lips. “C’mon.” It’s just a whisper, intimate in the safety of their bedroom.

Raleigh’s hand moves behind Chuck’s head, cupping the base of his skull so _tenderly._ “As you wish.”

Chuck laughs; a burst of silly, _breathless_ laughter that he can’t help, because _Christ, Ray, you’re so corny -_ and then, Raleigh presses burning kisses down Chuck’s throat to his clavicle, down his chest, his _stomach,_ just slightly below his navel _-_ his big, warm hands gripping Chuck’s hips, calloused pads running on his _sensitive skin,_ lighting up like wildfire.

Red desire coils and sparks in Chuck’s gut, and he gasps, his hips twitching slightly under the hot mouth.

     “Easy”, Raleigh murmurs against his skin; his voice has taken a delicious low note that never fails to make Chuck shiver. “Easy, sweetheart.”

He slides back up to kiss Chuck; it’s a familiar dance, each angle, every move, and Chuck holds Raleigh’s head between his palms. The kiss turns to hungry, _languid;_ they are so _used_ to not having enough time, always in a rush, _always running forward,_ but now...

...now they have time. _All the time in the world._ Just them.

Raleigh reaches under Chuck, fingers searching, knowing every _inch_ of Chuck’s body, familiar and used to it; he knows exactly where to push, how to curl his finger to make Chuck _gasp_ and _moan, it’s wonderful stretch,_ and Chuck _loves it,_ loves how intimately Raleigh knows him _-_

How mellow and bright Raleigh’s eyes are, golden around the edges as he watches, gauges carefully Chuck’s reactions. _Knowing every step of this dance._

Finally, he withdraws, causing Chuck to paw after him, half in impatience and other half in _longing._ In the dark Raleigh finds the lube bottle, lathers himself with it and returns to kiss Chuck in reassurance and intimate familiarity.

     “We’ll get there”, he whispers and massages gently Chuck’s thigh with his thumb, adjusts his position on the bed before slowly, _carefully_ guides himself in.

It’s hot, _tight,_ Chuck’s muscles _clench_ around him. Chuck never grows tired of this, _this feeling_ full, feeling somehow _complete._ Their limbs tangle, skin on skin, joined by hips, rocking, meeting with every rise and fall, thrust and arch, moving in sync, perfected by countless times they’ve done this, by the years spent together, completely in tune with each other without any kind of Drift.

Only carved by their own devotion and loyalty to each other.

Raleigh reaches for Chuck’s hand, their fingers intertwine as if they are praying, the bed’s springs _wail,_ the air fills with their gasps, moans. Chuck tightens his legs around Raleigh’s hips, his heels digging on Raleigh’s back.

     “C’mon, _oh, harder - “_

Raleigh obeys; his rhytm increases, he pounds into Chuck’s prostate with practised ease causing Chuck to jolt; _the edge_ tightens in their stomachs, red-hot and throbbing, _coiling,_ ready to spring, it’s just _there,_ Chuck grips Raleigh tighter, _reaching -_

And he comes, his vision bursting white around the edges; the orgasm shakes and seizes him by the roots; he’s distantly aware of Raleigh following him over the edge.

They’re both exhausted, utterly satisfied, and they reach for each other, meeting in half-way, kissing with languid, in a haze of burnt out pleasure.

Chuck settles beside Raleigh, their interlaced fingers resting on Raleigh’s stomach.

     “Y’gonna sleep now, Ray?” Chuck slurs, nearly delirious now with exhaustion and contentment.

     “Yeah, right behind you, Chuck. Good night.”

     “G’night. Love you.”

     “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm not sure if the rating is right, please tell me if it's wrong. Also I'm not good at writing smut, but I wanna practise writing that too.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, feedback's more than welcome, also tell me please if you see grammar mistakes (not a native speaker)


End file.
